Un auteur face à son personnage
by Ahaimebete
Summary: Le personnage du Maître s'était révolté contre les auteurs de la série dans une de mes précédentes histoires : Un Personnage contre ses Auteurs. Et s'il rencontrait maintenant un de ces multiples auteurs non officiels que sont ceux qui écrivent des fan-fictions ?
1. Acte 1

_**Un auteur face à son personnage**_

Pièce en quatre actes et treize scènes

**Par Ahaimebété**

* * *

**Acte un**

**Scène un**

**L'auteur**

**Le Maître**

_Tard le soir, dans un appartement tranquille de la banlieue de Marseille. Une dame d'un certain âge est à son ordinateur. Elle tape sur son clavier en souriant, parfois même en riant seule. Sur le bureau, encombré de toutes sortes d'objets, une tasse de thé refroidit._

**L'auteur **_(pouffant)_

Je me fais rire toute seule.

_Derrière elle, une silhouette se matérialise lentement. Celle d'un homme, dans les quarante-cinq à cinquante ans, barbu, les cheveux foncés, les yeux bleus, vêtu d'un étrange costume de velours noir brodé au col._

**Le Maître**

Hum !

**L'auteur **_(elle ne l'a pas entendu, ni remarqué sa présence)_

Ah ! Ah ! Je suis mauvaise quand même. Pauvre Maître !

**Le Maître **_(plus fort)_

Hum !

**L'auteur **_(elle se retourne brusquement)_

Ah ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! Qui êtes-vous ?

**Le Maître**

Vous n'en avez pas une petite idée ?

**L'auteur **_(le détaillant de la tête aux pieds)_

Joli cosplay. Très ressemblant. Mais ça ne vous autorise pas à entrer chez moi. Comment vous avez fait d'ailleurs ? Grimpé par le balcon ? Je ne vous ai même pas entendu…

_Elle regarde sa fenêtre, qui se trouve à deux mètres d'elle, et constate qu'elle est fermée, ainsi que les volets. Elle ouvre la bouche de surprise._

**Le Maître**

Je ne suis pas entré par là.

**L'auteur**

Par où alors ?

_Elle commence à se lever et reculer lentement vers sa porte d'entrée._

**Le Maître **_(se tapotant le crâne)_

Par là. Enfin, par le vôtre, je veux dire.

**L'auteur**

Oh, je vois ! Je suis en train de faire une hallucination. Ou bien de rêver, peut-être. Je dois m'être endormie sur mon ordinateur. À force de veiller tard, ça devait finir par arriver.

**Le Maître**

Non ! Je suis tout à fait réel, et vous ne dormez pas.

**L'auteur**

Allons, c'est impossible. Si vous êtes réel… Un personnage de fiction n'est pas réel, par définition.

**Le Maître**

On essaye de rationnaliser ? Bonne idée, mais je crains que ça ne marche pas dans ce cas-là.

**L'auteur**

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Enfin, je veux dire : comment avez-vous pu devenir vrai ?

**Le Maître**

Je dirais que c'est la combinaison de nos deux pensées.

**L'auteur**

Je ne comprends pas.

**Le Maître**

Vous pensez beaucoup à moi.

**L'auteur **_(un peu gênée)_

Heu oui, pas mal… en effet.

**Le Maître**

Et j'ai un très fort instinct de survie, qui s'est transformé en instinct de vie. La combinaison des deux… _Pouf !_ Me voilà !

**L'auteur**

Hum, c'est bien ennuyeux. Comme personnage de fiction, vous me plaisiez bien, mais je ne suis pas sûre de vous apprécier dans la réalité.

**Le Maître**

C'est trop tard. Je suis là, maintenant.

**L'auteur**

Et que… qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Essayer de conquérir l'univers ?

**Le Maître**

Ce serait une bonne idée. Mais je crains que ce soit encore plus difficile ici que dans le monde de la fiction. Non, je vais me contenter de la Terre. Et vous allez me faire gagner.

**L'auteur**

Moi ? Mais comment ? Si vous comptez sur…

**Le Maître**_ (l'interrompant et lui montrant l'ordinateur)_

Avec ça.

**L'auteur**

Je ne suis pas pirate informatique !

**Le Maître**

Mais moi, oui.

_Il s'approche du bureau et s'assoit sur le siège que l'auteur vient d'abandonner. Il pianote rapidement. La femme voit des signes bizarres apparaître sur son écran._

**Le Maître**

Pas mauvaise votre machine… pour votre époque et l'intelligence limitée de votre espèce, bien entendu.

**L'auteur **_(soupirant)_

Ça commence !

**Le Maître**_ (il parle distraitement, concentré sur ce qu'il fait)_

Qu'est-ce qui commence ?

**L'auteur**

Le mépris.

**Le Maître **_(il continue à taper sur le clavier)_

Cela ne vous gênait pas jusqu'à présent.

**L'auteur**

Parce que vous étiez un personnage de _fiction_. Ce n'est pas du tout pareil quand on doit le subir dans la réalité. Dans mes histoires, je peux être extrêmement sadique…

**Le Maître**

J'ai remarqué, oui. Vis-à-vis de moi par exemple.

**L'auteur**

…mais en vrai, je ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche.

**Le Maître**

Qui parle de mouches ? Qui s'intéresse aux mouches ? Ce n'est pas aux mouches que je vais m'attaquer.

**L'auteur **_(levant les yeux au ciel)_

C'était une expression. Je veux dire par là que je ne ferais de mal à personne. Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez avec ma machine ?

**Le Maître**

Je pirate le Pentagone. C'est d'une facilité ! J'ai déjà accès à tous les boutons nécessaires pour déclencher une guerre nucléaire.

**L'auteur **_(elle prend une chaise et s'assoit à côté de lui, les bras croisés)_

Et ensuite ?

**Le Maître**

Je ferais la même chose pour toutes les puissances ayant la bombe atomique à leur disposition. Ça va faire _Boum !_ Ce sera très amusant.

**L'auteur**

Vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose ?

**Le Maître**

Je ne vois pas quoi. _(à lui-même)_ Le Kremlin… encore plus facile.

**L'auteur**

Où est votre TARDIS pour fuir la Terre quand ça va faire _Boum _? Il ne va pas être très agréable de rester dans les parages, j'imagine.

_Le Maître s'arrête de taper. Il regarde l'écran fixement._

**Le Maître**

Mon TARDIS ? Ça n'existe pas ici, bien entendu.

**L'auteur**_ (avec malice)_

Nope !

**Le Maître**

Gallifrey ?

**L'auteur**

Fiction.

**Le Maître**

Le Docteur ?

**L'auteur**

Aussi. Rien de tout cela n'existe réellement. Sauf… vous.

**Le Maître**_ (furieux)_

C'est de votre faute !

**L'auteur**

Moi ?

**Le Maître**

Vous et votre obsession !

**L'auteur**

Dites donc ! Il y a des tas de gens qui sont obsédés par des personnages de fiction. Ce n'est pas pour autant que ceux-ci se matérialisent ! C'est votre instinct de vie ou de survie, là… qui a tout fait. Je n'y suis pour rien.

**Le Maître**

Vous pensez à moi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre !

**L'auteur**

Et alors ? Je ne vous ai pas demandé de venir. Je ne vous ai pas invoqué, ni rien, non ?

_Elle montre l'ordinateur sur lequel on voit toujours des signes bizarres qui tournoient._

**L'auteur**

J'écris, c'est tout !

**Le Maître**

C'est quand même de votre faute. Je ne serais pas devenu réel si votre tête n'était pas pleine de moi !

_Il fait pivoter le fauteuil de façon à ne plus la voir. Elle se tourne sur sa chaise pour la même raison. Le silence se prolonge plusieurs longues minutes._

**L'auteur**_ (d'une voix radoucie)_

Torts partagés ?

**Le Maître**

Grrm.

**L'auteur**

Vous êtes là, maintenant. Vous allez devoir vous y habituer. Et maintenant, il est tard. Vous m'excuserez, j'ai sommeil, je vais aller me coucher.

_Elle se lève et se dirige vers sa chambre._

**Le Maître**

Et moi ?

**L'auteur**

Vous avez besoin de dormir, vous ?

**Le Maître**_ (avec une ironie grinçante)_

Il a fallu que vous préfériez celle de mes incarnations qui a été obligée de voler un corps humain. Il en a toutes les faiblesses. Oui, j'ai besoin de dormir ! Et de manger aussi.

**L'auteur**

Oh, pardon. Vous avez faim, peut-être ?

**Le Maître**

Devenir réel consomme pas mal d'énergie.

**L'auteur**

Des spaghettis bolognaise, ça vous va ? C'est ce qui est de plus facile à faire rapidement.

**Le Maître**

Peu importe. Du moment que ça remplit mon estomac.

* * *

**Acte un**

**Scène deux**

**L'auteur**

**Le Maître**

_Le même appartement, le matin. Le Maître est assis à l'ordinateur. Il semble très occupé._

**L'auteur **_(arrivant de sa chambre, elle étouffe un bâillement)_

Vous êtes déjà levé ?

**Le Maître**

Mmh.

**L'auteur **_(s'asseyant à côté de lui)_

Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

**Le Maître**

Je deviens riche. Je ne vais pas rester dans cet endroit minable.

**L'auteur**

Merci pour "l'endroit minable". Vous faites quoi pour devenir riche ? Vous jouez à la bourse ?

**Le Maître**

Bien plus simple.

**L'auteur**

Expliquez-moi ça, s'il vous plaît.

**Le Maître**_ (méfiant)_

Hum, oui. Je ne pense pas que en parlerez autour de vous, ni que vous serez capable de me dénoncer.

**L'auteur**

Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce que vous allez me dire.

**Le Maître**

C'est vous qui m'avez fait venir…

**L'auteur**

Torts partagés, on a dit ! Bref, expliquez-moi.

**Le Maître**

C'est très simple. Je crée une multitude de comptes sur des banques en ligne en piratant leur système. Puis je vais sur d'autres banques et je pirate les comptes de personnes aux revenus moyens. Je fais un virement de leur banque sur les comptes que j'ai créé. Quand il y a suffisamment d'argent sur ceux-ci, je verse l'argent sur un autre compte et je fais complètement disparaître le premier. C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

**L'auteur**

Vous volez, en quelque sorte. Et des gens pauvres.

**Le Maître**

Non, pas les pauvres. D'abord, parce qu'il n'y a souvent rien sur ces comptes-là. Ils sont à découvert. Pas les riches non plus. Ils surveillent trop bien leur argent. Entre les deux. Et je prends une somme minime à chaque fois – deux euros quarante-six, exactement. Même si les personnes se posent des questions sur ce prélèvement, la somme est si ridicule que la plupart ne feront pas la démarche pour si peu. Et pour ceux qui la feront, ça n'ira pas bien loin, puisque le compte sur lequel elle a été versée n'existe plus.

**L'auteur**

Je vois. En effet, ça doit bien vous occuper, tout ça.

**Le Maître**

Même pas. J'ai créé un programme qui le fait tout seul.

**L'auteur**

On va tout de même s'apercevoir que ça vient de chez moi. Et je vais avoir des ennuis.

**Le Maître**

Vous me prenez pour un débutant ? La source de ces manœuvres est in-traçable. Vous ne risquez rien, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. Et je n'ai pas non plus envie de voir débarquer le GIGN pendant que je suis là.

**L'auteur**

Ça reste du vol. Même si c'est peu à chaque personne.

**Le Maître**

Vous attendiez quoi de ma part ?

**L'auteur**

À pire que ça, à vrai dire. Vous allez vous fabriquer un passé de toute pièce, comme…

**Le Maître**

Harold Saxon ? Bien entendu. C'est déjà fait d'ailleurs. Je ne relierais ce personnage à mon dernier compte bancaire, l'océan qui va recueillir toutes les petites rivières qui sont en train de le remplir, qu'au dernier moment, quand il sera plein.

**L'auteur **_(ironique)_

Vous avez choisi un nom dérivé du mot Maître, comme d'habitude ?

**Le Maître **_(il rit)_

Non, bien entendu ! Ce serait stupide. Je ne suis pas aussi bête que les scénaristes de la série ont bien voulu le faire croire. J'aime bien le prénom que vous m'avez donné dans une de vos histoires : Victor. Le victorieux, ça sonne bien. Et j'ai trouvé dans la littérature un nom de famille bien marseillais : Mouret.

**L'auteur**

Victor Mouret ? Pourquoi voulez-vous que votre nom fasse marseillais ?

**Le Maître**

Parce que je me suis né ici. Je veux dire que _Victor Mouret_ est né ici. C'est un endroit comme un autre. Plutôt discret, dans le genre "ville de dixième zone, dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler".

**L'auteur**

Personne ne croira que vous êtes d'ici.

**Le Maître **_(léger accent provençal)_

Vous pariez ? Je sais déjà tout de la ville. Où j'ai vécu, grandi, fait mes études. J'ai piraté l'état civil. Victor Mouret existe et vous êtes sa demi-sœur.

**L'auteur**

Quoi ? Mais je ne vous permets pas…

**Le Maître **_(l'interrompant)_

Rien de mieux qu'une vraie parente pour ancrer définitivement mon personnage dans la réalité.

**L'auteur**

Vous ne m'avez pas demandé mon avis !

**Le Maître**

Non. J'aurais dû ?

**L'auteur**

Ben, un peu oui ! J'ai de la famille, vous savez. Ils vont se demander d'où sort ce demi-frère dont ils n'ont jamais entendu parler.

**Le Maître**

Pas de souci, j'ai tout prévu. Il y a quelques années, j'ai fait des recherches sur ma mère que je ne connaissais pas – j'ai été élevé par mon père – et je vous ai trouvé. Jusqu'à présent, vous n'avez pas osé parler de moi à votre famille – pour ne pas salir la réputation de notre maman. Il sera temps, un jour ou l'autre, de le faire… ou pas.

**L'auteur**

Si notre parent commun est ma mère, alors vous êtes mon frère, pas mon demi-frère.

**Le Maître**

Exact ! C'est encore mieux.

**L'auteur**

Pauvre maman ! Elle pouvait être casse-pieds par moment, mais elle ne méritait pas ça.

* * *

Il y a tout un courant de la fan-fiction whovienne qu'on appelle les "Meeting the Doctor". L'exercice étant pour la personne qui écrit l'histoire de se mettre en scène elle-même rencontrant le Docteur, bien entendu. Je n'ai jamais été très "fan" de ce genre d'histoire, parce qu'il n'est pas rare d'y trouver les fantasmes profonds de la personne, soit assez souvent : "Oh, le Docteur va me trouver formidable, peut-être même tomber amoureux de moi et en tout cas certainement me faire voyager avec lui et nous vivrons plein de belles aventures ensemble".  
J'ai essayé de ne pas tomber dans ce travers en écrivant sur le Maître. Cependant, comme le dit le proverbe : Il ne faut jamais dire "Fontaine, je ne boirais pas de ton eau". Me voilà en train d'écrire, non pas un "Meeting the Doctor", mais un "Meeting the Master".  
J'en ai fait le deuxième volet de ma pièce de théâtre Un personnage contre ses auteurs. Tant qu'à faire rencontrer au Maître un auteur non d'épisode, mais de fan-fictions, autant que ce soit moi. Et puis comme ça, je me fait un cadeau pour mon anniversaire.


	2. Acte 2

**Acte deux**

**Scène un**

**Le majordome**

**L'auteur**

**Le Maître**

_Une pièce très luxueuse dans un manoir près d'Aix-en-Provence._

**Le majordome**

Monsieur Mouret va vous recevoir, madame. Veuillez vous asseoir, s'il vous plaît.

**L'auteur**

Bien aimable à lui. Merci.

_Elle attend une bonne demi-heure dans l'antichambre cossue, ornée de tableaux de maîtres. De temps en temps, elle se lève pour aller regarder un détail sur l'un d'entre eux. Enfin, la porte s'ouvre._

**Le Maître**

Annette ! Entre, je t'en prie.

**L'auteur **_(entrant dans le bureau)_

Pas ce surnom entre nous, s'il vous plaît. Et pas de tutoiement, merci !

**Le Maître**

C'est pour la galerie. Vous êtes censée être ma sœur, je ne vais pas vous vouvoyer ou vous appeler madame devant témoin, non ? Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

**L'auteur**

Arrêtez de verser de l'argent sur mon compte. Je ne veux pas du produit de vos rapines.

**Le Maître**

C'est de l'argent très honnêtement gagné. Je fais des affaires.

**L'auteur**

Peut-être maintenant, mais au départ, vous l'avez volé.

**Le Maître**

Si peu. Il n'y a eu personne de gravement lésé. Beaucoup moins que ne le font certaines banques qui ont pignon sur rue. Et vous-même, quand vous regardez un film sur internet, vous "volez" également, non ?

**L'auteur **_(prise en faute)_

Hum, oui. Si on veut. En tout cas, cessez ces versements. Je ne veux pas avoir affaire avec vous. Vous m'avez même pris mon rêve. Je n'ai plus du tout envie d'écrire sur le personnage du Maître, maintenant.

**Le Maître**

Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Et je continuerai à vous donner de l'argent. Que penserait-on de Victor Mouret, s'il laissait son unique sœur dans la misère ?

**L'auteur**

Je ne suis pas dans la misère ! Ce que j'ai me suffit largement !

**Le Maître **_(il rit)_

Largement ? Vous avez à peine de quoi ne pas crever de faim.

**L'auteur**

J'ai un toit sur la tête. Je me nourris parfaitement bien, merci. J'ai même de quoi me payer une petite fantaisie de temps en temps. Je n'en demande pas plus.

**Le Maître**

Quel manque d'ambition ! Quelle vision étriquée et misérable de la vie !

**L'auteur**

Désolée de ne pas être vous !

**Le Maître**

Justement, je suis étonné de l'intérêt que vous portiez à quelqu'un comme moi. Je suis votre exact opposé, non ?

**L'auteur **_(à voix basse)_

Je me le demande, maintenant. _(à nouveau à voix haute)_ Dans la vie réelle, vous êtes tout ce que je déteste, mais le personnage m'amusait. Par son côté perdant, ses plans astucieux qui rataient toujours, son obsession pour le Docteur. Et peut-être… que j'aurais aimé être capable d'une telle ténacité, d'une telle mégalomanie, d'une telle froideur vis-à-vis des gens. Pouvoir tuer les andouilles qui m'emmerdent, sans ressentir le moindre remord. Qui ne rêve pas de ça, au moins une fois dans sa vie ?

**Le Maître**

Et alors ? Pourquoi ne pas le faire ? La peur du gendarme ?

**L'auteur**

Oui, sans doute. Mais aussi la chose la plus insupportable au monde : une conscience.

**Le Maître**

Je vois. Des scrupules moraux, comme en a… enfin "est censé avoir", puisque lui n'est toujours qu'un personnage de fiction, le Docteur.

**L'auteur**

Il vous obsède toujours, non ? Il vous manque ?

_Le Maître ne répond pas. Il se dirige vers un meuble, l'ouvre et en sort des bouteilles d'alcool et deux verres. Il se tourne vers l'auteur._

**Le Maître**

Un rafraîchissement ?

**L'auteur**

Pas d'alcool, merci.

**Le Maître**

J'aurais dû m'en douter. Vous avez des défauts ?

**L'auteur**

Pleins ! Mais pas celui de boire de l'alcool. À vrai dire, je n'aime tout simplement pas ça. Aucune conviction vertueuse là-dedans.

**Le Maître**

Vous ne fumez pas non plus. Vous ne vous droguez pas. Vous ne fraudez pas le fisc. Vous ne volez pas. Vous êtes gentille avec les gens.

**L'auteur**

Hum, pas toujours.

**Le Maître**

Allons bon ! Aurais-je manqué quelque chose de croustillant ?

**L'auteur**

Rien de spécial, mais je ne suis pas Madame Parfaite. Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. Je rentre chez moi, et je vous demande encore une fois de ne plus verser d'argent sur mon compte.

**Le Maître**

Pas question.

**L'auteur**

D'accord. Comme vous voulez. J'en ferai don à des œuvres, alors. Indirectement, vous financerez des projets humanitaires, je vous avertis !

**Le Maître**

Ce que vous en faites ne m'intéresse pas.

_Il l'accompagne jusqu'à l'entrée et ouvre le battant pour elle._

**Le Maître**

Bonne fin de journée, Annette. Merci de ta visite. Passe me voir aussi souvent que tu le souhaites. Ma porte t'est toujours ouverte, ma chère sœur.

**L'auteur**

Hypocrite !

**Le Maître **_(avec une petite courbette)_

Merci !

* * *

**Acte deux**

**Scène deux**

**L'auteur**

**Le Maître**

_Le même appartement ordinaire de la banlieue de Marseille. L'auteur est à son ordinateur, mais elle n'a plus l'expression amusée qu'elle avait. Elle fronce les sourcils._

**L'auteur**

Il a encore augmenté les versements ! Le bougre d'entêté…

_Le téléphone sonne. Elle décroche._

**L'auteur**

Allô ?

**Le Maître**

Ma chère sœur ! Comment vas-tu ?

**L'auteur**_ (d'un ton acide)_

Ah tiens ! Justement, je pensais à vous !

**Le Maître**

Comme c'est gentil de penser à moi.

**L'auteur**

Oui, enfin, de la façon dont j'y pensais, je ne dirais pas ça. Vous avez encore augmenté les sommes versées sur mon compte !

**Le Maître**

Je n'y suis pour rien. C'est automatique. Le versement est indexé sur ma fortune. Il représente 0,00001% de celle-ci. Même pas un pourboire.

**L'auteur**

C'est déjà trop ! Comme je n'en garde pas un centime, mais que le fisc les compte dans mes revenus, je me suis retrouvée avec des impôts faramineux à payer cette année.

**Le Maître**

Vous ne faites pas de déductions pour dons humanitaires ?

**L'auteur**

Bien sûr que oui, mais il y a un plafond. Et ce qui me reste à payer dépasse mes possibilités.

**Le Maître**

Servez-vous-en pour payer ces taxes.

**L'auteur**

Je ne toucherai pas à un centime de cet argent sale ! J'ai même honte de m'en servir pour financer ces œuvres.

**Le Maître**_ (voix légèrement ennuyée)_

N'exagérez-vous pas un petit peu ? Je fais des affaires, c'est tout. Certes la première source a été un vol, mais répartit de façon à ne léser personne gravement. Moins qu'un voyou qui arrache le sac d'une vieille dame et la fait tomber par-dessus le marché. Ni même que les frais que font payer indûment ces mêmes banques à leurs clients…

**L'auteur**

Je sais ce que sont vos "affaires". De la vente d'armes !

**Le Maître**

Il y en a. Il y en a. Ça rapporte bien. Les vôtres adorent se trucider les uns les autres. Mais je ne fais pas que ça. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je vous appelais. Pouvons-nous nous voir un de ces jours ? Assez rapidement, si c'est possible.

**L'auteur**

Qu'est-ce que… Oh, d'accord. Ça ne me fais pas spécialement plaisir, mais quand vous voulez.

**Le Maître**

Ce soir ? Dans un petit restaurant très simple, pour ne pas blesser votre dignité.

**L'auteur**

Hum ! Ça me va.

* * *

**Acte deux**

**Scène trois**

**L'auteur**

**Le serveur**

**Le Maître**

_Un petit restaurant tunisien au cœur de la ville. Outre la salle, on y trouve, dans de petites alcôves, des tables pour quatre personnes. L'auteur entre et le serveur l'accueille._

**L'auteur**

Je pense qu'une table a été réservée au nom de Mouret.

**Le serveur**

Par ici, madame.

_Il la dirige vers une des alcôves, où ont été dressés deux couverts. Un bouquet orne le bout de la table qui touche le mur. C'est un mélange de roses d'un rouge très foncé, presque noir, qui entoure un trio de roses jaunes aux pétales bordées de pourpre. Elle respire les fleurs qui embaument._

**Le Maître**

Des Black Baccara et des Jules Vernes. J'ai pensé que les Jules Vernes te plairaient.

**L'auteur**_ (elle sursaute car elle ne l'a pas entendu arriver)_

Heu… oui. Elles sont très jolies. Les autres aussi, les noires. Celles-là, je suppose que c'est pour vous.

**Le Maître**_ (il s'assoit en tirant le pli de son pantalon et lui sourit)_

Bien entendu. Elles ont beaucoup de classe, te ne trouves pas ?

**L'auteur**

Oui, très jolies aussi. Elles sentent bon. Alors pourquoi…

**Le serveur**

Un apéritif, monsieur-dame ?

**Le Maître**

Un whisky, sec, pour moi. _(il se tourne vers l'auteur)_ Et pour toi, ma chère sœur ?

**L'auteur**

Un jus de fraises.

**Le serveur**

Nous n'avons pas… désolé.

**L'auteur**

N'importe quel jus de fruit fera l'affaire, alors.

**Le Maître**_ (à voix basse)_

Il vaut mieux nous tutoyer en public. Et nous appeler par notre prénom… Annette.

**L'auteur**

Ça va m'arracher la bouche, mais d'accord… Victor. _(elle pouffe)_ Ça rime, en plus. _(redevenant sérieuse) _Je disais donc : pourquoi voulais-tu me parler ?

**Le Maître**

Immédiatement dans le vif du sujet, je vois.

**L'auteur**

Le moins de temps je passe avec vous… toi, le mieux je me porte.

**Le Maître**

Dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu passais tout ton temps à penser à moi, à m'inventer des aventures… assez ridicules, il faut dire.

**L'auteur**

Oui, c'est ce que je disais : tu m'as volé mon rêve aussi, en devenant réel. Je m'amusais beaucoup. Je ne m'amuse plus du tout. Enfin, heureusement, j'écris autre chose.

**Le Maître**

Publié, même.

**L'auteur**

Ah, tiens, tu es au courant ?

**Le Maître**

Il est normal que je m'intéresse à la seule personne de ma famille. _(après une gorgée de son whisky)_ Intéressante petite maison d'édition, d'ailleurs. J'ai mis quelques kopecks dans l'affaire.

**L'auteur**

Attends… ne me dis pas que…

**Le Maître**_ (levant son verre)_

À la santé de _Petit Prince_.

**L'auteur**

Tu as leur donné de l'argent pour qu'ils acceptent mon livre ?

**Le Maître**

Il le méritait. Non que j'apprécie ce genre d'histoires – je l'ai même trouvé totalement niaise, mais il faut avouer que tu écris bien.

**L'auteur**

Même ça, tu me l'enlèves.

**Le Maître**

Quoi donc ?

**L'auteur**

La satisfaction d'avoir réussi quelque chose par moi-même. Dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire et qu'on en finisse.

**Le serveur**

Vous avez choisi, monsieur-dame ?

_Ils passent leur commande et attendent que les plats soient sur la table avant de reprendre leur conversation._

**Le Maître**

Je suis prêt pour mon grand projet. C'est même allé plus vite que ce que j'espérais.

**L'auteur**

Oh, mon Dieu ! Je crains le pire !

**Le Maître**

Et tu as raison. Si pour toi le pire est de débarrasser cette planète de la scorie qui l'encombre et la détruit.

**L'auteur**

Ce n'est pas très clair. Explique-toi de façon moins obscure. Encore que je me doute que ça ne va pas être très agréable à entendre.

**Le Maître**_ (il se penche vers elle, il prend ses mains dans les siennes, mais elle les retire immédiatement il parle vite et avec passion)_

Je suis l'homme le plus riche du monde. Je contrôle tout. Non par la politique, mais par l'argent. C'est la plus grande puissance, sur Terre comme ailleurs. Je tiens tout dans ma main_._ J'ai fait construire, au milieu de l'océan, un lieu avec une écologie totalement autonome. Cet endroit peut tenir des milliers d'années sans aucun contact avec l'extérieur. Je vais le peupler de la crème de l'humanité : des savants, des artistes…

**L'auteur**

Ils vont venir de leur plein gré ?

**Le Maître**

Ils comprendront leur chance quand ils la vivront.

**L'auteur**

Donc, tu vas les faire enlever. Ils vont te suivre dans ton "paradis" sans leur consentement.

**Le Maître**

J'ai déjà commencé. Une fois que tous ces gens seront réunis là-bas, alors je ferai ce que je voulais déjà faire, mais beaucoup trop tôt et sans la préparation nécessaire : _Boum !_ _(il rit) _Quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent de l'humanité va y passer. La lie, la racaille. Il ne restera que le bon.

**L'auteur**

Qu'est-ce qui te permet de juger ce qui est le bon et le mauvais dans les êtres humains ?

**Le Maître**

Comme je te l'ai dit : les savants, les artistes… tiens, celui qui a créé cette rose ! _(il montre les Black Baccara)._ Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas un bon choix !

**L'auteur**

Non, ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Mais parmi les "petits, les sans grade", ceux que tu appelles la lie, il y a aussi des gens très bien. Des personnes avec des qualités de cœur qui valent largement celles de l'intelligence.

**Le Maître**

Qualité du cœur, peuh ! De toute façon, comment détermine-t-on ça ? C'est in-mesurable.

**L'auteur**

Non, en effet. Il faut déjà en avoir soi-même un minimum pour savoir que ça existe. Eh bien, je te souhaite un bon séjour dans ton paradis avec ton élite. _(elle se lève) _Tu m'excuseras, mais je n'ai plus faim. Je vais rentrer chez moi pour me morfondre sur la calamité que j'ai lâché bien involontairement sur le monde.

**Le Maître**_ (il la retient)_

Attends ! Si je t'ai parlé de tout ça, c'est parce que tu vas venir avec moi, là-bas.

**L'auteur**_ (elle se rassoit)_

Sérieusement ? Tu penses que je vais venir ?

**Le Maître**

Mais il le faut ! Tu es celle qui m'a donné naissance.

**L'auteur**_ (elle murmure)_

Je comprends ce que ressentent les mères de grands criminels.

**Le Maître**

Ce que je suis, ce n'est pas toi qui l'as déterminé.

**L'auteur**

Non, en effet. Je me suis contenté de lui donner corps. Et j'imagine que pour elles, c'était la même chose. Elles ont mis au monde des monstres, mais ne les ont pas fabriqués. Mais je ne vais pas te suivre dans ton bunker écologique. Je préfère faire _Boum !_ avec tout le monde.

**Le Maître**

Il faut que tu viennes !

**L'auteur**_ (ironique)_

Tu es le Maître et je dois t'obéir, c'est ça ?

**Le Maître**

Je te le demande.

**L'auteur**

Et je refuse. Mais j'imagine que de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix non plus. Tu vas m'y obliger, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

**Le Maître**

Non, mais je te le redemanderai jusqu'à la dernière minute, celle où je prendrai l'avion pour me rendre là-bas. Mieux : juste avant de tout déclencher, je te t'enverrai encore un message.

**L'auteur**_ (elle se lève à nouveau)_

Bien aimable à toi, mais ce sera toujours non.

8


	3. Acte 3

**Acte trois**

**Scène un**

**Le Maître**

**L'auteur**

_L'appartement de l'auteur. Elle est à son ordinateur. Elle a un visage préoccupé. Elle décroche le téléphone qui sonne._

**Le Maître**

Annette ? Je suis dans l'avion. Une voiture t'attend en bas de chez toi. Tu n'as même pas de bagages à faire, j'ai tout prévu. Dis-moi seulement : _C'est d'accord_, et je retarde mon départ.

**L'auteur**

Tu sais que le monde entier s'affole à cause de l'enlèvement de toutes ces personnalités ?

**Le Maître**

Ils auront bien d'autres sujets de préoccupation, bientôt. Alors ?

**L'auteur**

Non. Et c'est à mon tour de te faire une demande : je t'en prie, arrête tout ça pendant qu'il en est encore temps. C'est de la folie !

**Le Maître**

Trop tard. Tout est prêt. Je ne peux plus reculer, maintenant. Et puis au moins, là-bas, je ne serai plus obligé de me cacher. Je pourrai être moi au grand jour. Toutes ces intelligences travailleront pour moi. Je serai leur Maître.

**L'auteur**

Ah ! Je me demandais quand nous allions en venir là ! Tout cela satisfaisait ton désir de puissance jusqu'à présent, mais ne flattait pas assez ton ego. Et plus de Docteur devant qui parader. Cela doit beaucoup te manquer.

**Le Maître**

Une dernière fois : prend cette voiture et rejoins-moi à l'aéroport.

**L'auteur**

Non.

**Le Maître**

Bien. Dans quelques jours, lorsque je serai installé là-bas, et que je m'apprêterai à mettre le feu aux poudres, je te passerai un dernier appel.

**L'auteur**

Ce sera peine perdue.

**Le Maître**

Je le ferai quand même.

* * *

**Acte trois**

**Scène deux**

**L'auteur**

**L'inspecteur Matera**

_L'appartement de l'auteur, deux jours plus tard, le soir. On sonne à la porte. Elle va ouvrir et trouve sur son seuil un homme habillé en civil, mais qui sent son policier à trois kilomètres._

**L'inspecteur Matera**

Mme Anne B. ?

**L'auteur**

C'est moi-même. Que se passe-t-il ?

**L'inspecteur Matera**

Inspecteur Matera. Je crains d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer.

**L'auteur**

Entrez.

**L'inspecteur Matera**

C'est à propos de votre frère, M. Victor Mouret. Il est parti avec son avion personnel hier matin… et il n'est jamais arrivé à destination.

**L'auteur**

Oh, ce n'est que ça ! Quelle était cette destination ? Victor ne me tient pas au courant de tous ses déplacements.

**L'inspecteur Matera**

Apparemment, il avait prévu de se rendre aux îles Galápagos. Un voyage d'agrément. Son avion a cessé d'émettre peu après avoir quitté San José où il s'était arrêté pour faire le plein. Les autorités de l'Équateur ont fait des recherches, mais… rien. Ils ont donc contactés l'ambassade française, etc. Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec le trajet qu'a fait le message pour arriver jusqu'à moi. J'ai été chargé de la triste tâche de vous mettre au courant.

**L'auteur**_ (d'un ton léger)_

Vous avez perdu à la courte paille, on dirait.

**L'inspecteur Matera**

Heu… Eh bien, il faudrait que vous veniez avec moi pour signer quelques papiers. Vous êtes sa seule parente, et…

**L'auteur**

On disparaît moins de quarante-huit heures et on est déjà déclaré mort ?

**L'inspecteur Matera**

Ce n'est pas le cas, Mme B. Juste quelques papiers administratifs. Ensuite, il faudra attendre trois ans d'absence pour qu'il soit légalement reconnu comme décédé, et que vous puissiez accéder à ses biens.

**L'auteur**

D'accord, merci. Mais je ne pense pas devoir attendre aussi longtemps pour avoir de ses nouvelles, hélas !

**L'inspecteur Matera**

Ravi de voir que vous le prenez aussi bien. Je craignais… Peu importe. Je vous accompagne au commissariat pour les papiers.

**L'auteur**

Je vous suis.

* * *

**Acte trois**

**Scène trois**

**L'auteur**

**Le Maître**

_Trois semaines se sont écoulées. L'auteur est accoudée à son balcon. Elle regarde le paysage semi-urbain et les collines des alentours de Marseille. Elle se frotte le menton d'un air pensif. Elle murmure :_

**L'auteur**

Il ne m'a pas appelé. Et rien ne s'est passé. Pas de guerre nucléaire généralisée, pas de fin du monde. Est-ce que c'était du bluff ? Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça… Pour m'impressionner ? Ça n'a pas de sens. Il y a bien eu toutes ces personnes enlevées, et aucune n'a été retrouvée pour l'instant. Je ne comprends pas. Qu'attend-il ?

_Elle rentre dans le salon et se dirige vers son ordinateur. Elle fait des recherches sur les gens qui ont disparus : un grand nombre de savants et d'artistes, de grands médecins et d'ingénieurs. Une large palette de personnalités diverses ayant en commun leur intelligence exceptionnelle._

**L'auteur**

C'est peut-être moi qui vais trop vite. Il ne m'a pas donné de délai entre le moment où il arriverait dans son paradis artificiel et celui où il déclencherait le grand chambardement. C'est peut-être donc normal. Ou bien son histoire a raté, et je vais le voir revenir penaud dans quelques temps.

_L'idée la fait sourire. Puis elle redevient sérieuse, se lève et fait les cent pas dans sa pièce de travail._

**L'auteur**

Comme c'est irritant de ne pas savoir !

_Elle se rassoit et continue sa navigation sur Internet, incapable de se concentrer sur une tâche précise. Finalement elle ferme toutes les fenêtres. Il n'y a plus que son bureau d'affiché. Elle regarde une icône qui est là depuis que le Maître est apparu dans sa vie : le programme qu'il avait créé pour ponctionner quelques euros sur des tas de petits comptes bancaires, et se constituer un premier apport qui lui permettrait de démarrer dans cette vie._

_Elle clique dessus._

**L'auteur**

Voyons comment ça se présentait son logiciel de vol à grande échelle.

**Le Maître **_(voix enregistrée)_

Salut, Annette ! Ainsi, ça y est, tu as eu la curiosité d'ouvrir enfin ce programme ! Quel que soit le moment, cela n'a pu avoir lieu que si j'ai disparu depuis suffisamment longtemps pour qu'on puisse dire que j'ai échoué. Je l'ai paramétré pour ça. Cela fait donc au moins trois semaines que je suis parti, mais je n'ai pas réussi dans mon entreprise. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé, et quels ont été les événements qui ont amenés à ça, mais s'il fonctionne, c'est que je n'ai pas pu le désactiver, donc que je ne suis plus sur cette Terre.

**L'auteur**

Oh merde !

**Le Maître**

Tu te demandes peut-être – ou pas – comment cela se fait que je puisse modifier ce programme, alors que je ne suis plus revenu chez toi depuis longtemps.

**L'auteur**

Parce qu'il t'est très facile de pirater mon ordinateur, bien sûr !

**Le Maître**

J'imagine plutôt que tu as déjà compris.

**L'auteur**

À ton avis ?

**Le Maître**

Passons aux choses sérieuses. Ce logiciel est destiné à quelque chose de bien précis, mais il va falloir que tu le découvres. C'est un jeu de piste. Tu vas devoir trouver où cliquer pour qu'il accomplisse sa tâche. Et, bien entendu, tu ne sauras pas ce qu'il va faire. Ce ne serait pas amusant, sinon. Quand tu auras trouvé, tu devras te poser la question : dois-je appuyer sur le bouton ou pas ?

**L'auteur**

Pervers jusqu'au bout. Même après sa -il mort, seulement ? Je n'en sais rien au fond. En tout cas, voyons ce qu'il m'a mijoté.

_Elle commence à explorer le programme. C'est une interface très compliquée, avec des liens et des boutons partout. Certains sont écrits en français, d'autres en anglais, ou bien soit dans une autre langue terrestre, soit avec des symboles inconnus. Chaque fois qu'elle clique quelque part, une voix nasillarde, mécanique et moqueuse lui assène : « C'est pas par là ! »_

* * *

**Acte trois**

**Scène quatre**

**L'auteur**

**Le Maître**

_Plusieurs jours plus tard, l'auteur continue d'ouvrir le programme de temps en temps et de cliquer un peu partout, toujours poursuivie par le « C'est pas par là ! » moqueur._

**L'auteur**

Il a inventé une forme particulièrement raffinée de torture. Il a dû bien rire en m'imaginant entendre cette rengaine jusqu'à en avoir les oreilles qui saignent.

_Elle clique sur un bouton rond, orné de trois cercles concentriques._

**Le Maître **_(voix enregistrée)_

Je suis quand même gentil avec toi. Comme tu as pu le constater, chaque fois que tu as appuyé au mauvais endroit, le lien s'est désactivé. Cela t'évite ainsi de recliquer des dizaines de fois sur le même ou de faire des diagrammes compliqués pour te rappeler ceux que tu as déjà essayé. Comment trouves-tu la petite phrase que j'ai créée pour te montrer que ce n'est pas le bon chemin ? Rigolote, non ? Amuse-toi bien !

**L'auteur**_ (acide)_

Oui, je ris à m'en faire éclater la rate, merci beaucoup ! Bon sang, j'ai vraiment tout essayé. Je ne vois pas… ah ! Ce minuscule truc, là, à peine visible. On dirait un « M ». Voyons.

**Le Maître**

Bravo ! Tu as passé la première étape, le niveau "un" du jeu. Attention à la suite ! Tu vas voir, j'ai changé le son de l'avertissement.

_Une nouvelle interface s'est ouverte. En apparence, c'est un texte littéraire et il ne semble pas y avoir de liens pour cliquer._

**L'auteur**

Ta douleur, Du Périer, sera donc éternelle,  
Et les tristes discours  
Que te met en l'esprit l'amitié paternelle  
L'augmenteront toujours !

Le malheur de ta fille au tombeau descendue  
Par un commun trépas,  
Est-ce quelque dédale, où ta raison perdue  
Ne se retrouve pas ?

Je sais de quels appas son enfance était pleine,  
Et n'ai pas entrepris,  
Injurieux ami, de soulager ta peine  
Avecque son mépris.

Mais elle était du monde où les plus belles choses  
Ont le pire destin,  
Et rose elle a vécu ce que vivent les roses,  
L'espace d'un matin.

Puis quand ainsi serait que selon ta prière,  
Elle aurait obtenu  
D'avoir en cheveux blancs terminé sa carrière,  
Qu'en fût-il advenu ?

Penses-tu que, plus vieille, en la maison céleste  
Elle eût eu plus d'accueil ?

Ou qu'elle eût moins senti la poussière funeste  
Et les vers du cercueil ?

Non, non, mon Du Périer, aussitôt que la Parque  
Ôte l'âme du corps,  
L'âge s'évanouit au-deçà de la barque,  
Et ne suit point les morts.

_Tout en parlant, elle promène son curseur sur le texte et s'aperçoit que certains mots s'illuminent lorsqu'elle passe dessus. Aussitôt, elle note soigneusement et systématiquement tous les termes concernés._

**L'auteur**

Du… sera… éternelle… Et… Que… en… amitié… L'augmenteront… malheur – Non, tiens, il n'y a que le "ma". Donc je reprends : ma… tombeau – Ah ! C'est pareil, seule la partie "tom" s'allume. Tom… trépas… Est-ce – Non, "ce", seulement. Ce… où… Ne… soulager… mépris… monde… destin… les roses… serait… aurait obtenu… carrière… qu'… poussière funeste… mon… Du… âme… les morts. Ça doit vouloir dire quelque chose tout ça, mais quoi ?

_Elle réfléchit à voix haute._

**L'auteur**

Des mots ou des parties de mots. Il faut sûrement que je compose un autre texte avec ça. Et ensuite, une fois que j'y serais arrivée, qu'est-ce que je devrais en faire ? Bon, j'ai le temps d'y penser. Il faut faire un texte avec tous ces mots. Dans l'ordre, ça ne veut rien dire. Encore que… essayons.

_"Du sera éternelle. Et Que en amitié L'augmenteront ma tom trépas. ce où Ne soulager mépris monde destin les roses serait aurait obtenu carrière qu' poussière funeste mon Du âme les morts."_

Ouais, du charabia, comme je m'en doutais.

* * *

**Acte trois**

**Scène cinq**

**L'auteur**

**Le Maître**

_Cela fait plusieurs jours que l'auteur essaye toutes les possibilités de texte. Elle a compris qu'il lui faut ensuite survoler les mots dans le bon ordre pour passer au niveau suivant… ou accéder enfin au fameux bouton._

**L'auteur**

_"poussière éternelle Du monde où les roses L'augmenteront mon mépris de tom âme funeste. L'amitié qu'en aurait obtenu ma carrière. Et ce destin sera Que les morts Ne serait soulager Du trépas"_

Tous les mots y sont. Ça a un vague sens, mais c'est du "petit nègre". Le Maître n'est – ou "n'était", je ne suis pas bien sûre – pas un littéraire, mais ça ne lui ressemble pas de faire quelque chose d'aussi approximatif. Essayons quand même.

_Elle fait glisser son curseur sur les mots dans l'ordre des phrases, mais lorsqu'elle arrive à la fin, elle n'obtient qu'un son moqueur : un_ Pouet ! _ironique._

**L'auteur**

Raté ! Bien entendu. Je reprends. Voyons. Il a fait mettre des roses sur la table l'autre fois. Il m'a dit qu'il avait enlevé leur créateur. Donc ces fleurs sont importantes pour lui. Que signifie la rose dans le langage des fleurs ? "Amour". Non, je ne pense pas, mais "amitié" est assez proche. Je peux supposer que ces deux mots sont dans la même phrase. "éternelle" est un qualificatif qu'on utilise souvent avec amitié, surtout si on offre des roses pour en parler. Il manque un verbe. Quand on offre un cadeau, c'est qu'on espère renforcer le sentiment de l'autre. "L'augmenteront" pourrait convenir. Ce qui nous donnerait : "les roses L'augmenteront amitié éternelle". Pas mal, mais je me demande… Oui, c'est ça. Le "L'" et le verbe sont séparés. Ce qui donnerait plutôt, de façon plus logique : "les roses augmenteront L'amitié éternelle". Ça sonne beaucoup mieux. Je vais déjà tester ça.

**Le Maître **_(voix enregistrée)_

Bravo, Annette ! C'est un bon début. Tu as compris le principe, mais ce n'est pas terminé.

**L'auteur**

Eh bien, c'est déjà ça !

_De longues heures plus tard, elle arrive à un texte qui la satisfait à peu près._

**L'auteur**

_"les roses augmenteront L'amitié éternelle_

_en ce monde où les morts Ne serait Que poussière_

_tom destin sera de soulager mon âme Du trépas_

_Et Du mépris qu'aurait obtenu ma funeste carrière"_

Pas sûre que ce soit ça. Cela montre des sentiments que je ne le vois pas éprouver : une trace de remord ? Enfin, je vais essayer quand même. C'est ce que j'arrive à obtenir de plus clair avec ces mots.

**Le Maître**

Deuxième niveau franchi. Magnifique ! Tu excuseras le français approximatif de ces phrases, mais je n'ai pas toujours eu le choix des mots dans le texte que j'avais pris comme base. C'est le poème le plus connu qui parle de roses.

**L'auteur**

J'avance, mais ça va me prendre encore des jours pour résoudre ses rébus.

_La nouvelle interface est composée de cercles de toutes tailles qui tournent tous dans des sens différents._

**ooo**

_Des jours et des jours plus tard. L'auteur passe tout son temps sur le programme. Les niveaux sont à chaque fois différents et l'obligent à faire travailler sa mémoire, sa logique, son intuition, sa patience. Par moment, elle a envie d'abandonner, mais elle y revient toujours. Comme une drogue._

**L'auteur**

Dans un sens, c'est un moyen qu'il a trouvé pour m'obliger à penser à lui tout le temps. Peut-être espère-t-il ainsi que le miracle se reproduira, et qu'il reviendra à la vie de la même façon que la première fois. Ce serait bien dans sa manière.

_Elle arrive à un niveau qui est une accumulation de lettres dans tous les sens, de toutes tailles, formes, couleurs. Écrite dans des polices différentes, elles s'imbriquent souvent les unes dans les autres et il est parfois difficile de les distinguer._

**L'auteur**

J'ai bien l'impression qu'il faut que je reconstitue un ou plusieurs mots. Certainement des mots ayant une signification particulière. Les derniers niveaux tournant beaucoup plus autour de la série, il est possible que ce soit le cas ici aussi.

_Finalement après plusieurs heures à essayer des tas de lettres, elle repère la combinaison "Third Doctor" dans la même police de caractère, même couleur et même taille, toutes dans le même sens – à l'envers, bien entendu._

**Le Maître**

Nous y voilà ! Tu es arrivée au bout. En quarante-cinq jours, vingt-deux heures et dix-huit minutes. Pas très rapide. Mais que pouvais-je attendre de plus d'un cerveau humain ? Te voilà devant le dilemme. Que va accomplir ce programme si tu as le courage d'appuyer sur le bouton ? Déclencher la fin du monde, comme je l'avais prévu ? Ou autre chose de plus ou moins mortel… pour toi ou pour d'autres ? Peut-être que cela va éliminer tous les gens qui ont été enlevés, selon le principe de : "si je ne peux pas en profiter, alors personne d'autre ne le pourra ". Ou bien répandre un gaz mortel dans ton appartement. Ou bien… libérer les savants et artistes, au contraire. Le bien ou le mal ? Tu ne le sauras pas, tant que tu n'auras pas cliqué.

_Cette fois-ci au milieu de l'espace vide du logiciel, le dessin d'un interrupteur avec en dessous, sur le dessin d'une plaque de cuivre vissée à un mur, cette phrase : « Reverse the polarity of the neutron flow »._

**L'auteur**

Cela reste dans la logique des mots "Third Doctor", mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Lorsqu'il a prononcé cette phrase pour la première fois, le Troisième Docteur avait fait ça pour que tout explose. Cela pourrait donc dire que je vais tout faire sauter si je clique. Ou bien… ou bien que je renverse ce qui a été fait. C'est-à-dire que tout revient à la normale.

_Elle soupire et quitte son ordinateur._

**L'auteur**

Je ne me sens pas capable de prendre une décision aussi dramatique.


	4. Acte 4

**Acte quatre**

**Scène un**

**L'auteur**

**Le Maître**

_L'appartement de l'auteur, le matin. Elle dort encore, s'étant couchée tard la veille, après avoir résolues toutes les énigmes posées par le Maître._

**Le Maître **_(voix enregistrée)_

Il faut décider ! Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser te reposer sur tes lauriers. Ce logiciel ne se fermera pas et tu ne pourras pas éteindre ton ordinateur, tant que tu n'auras pas cliqué.  
Soit sur le bouton, soit sur la plaque dessinée en dessous, ce qui voudra dire que tu abandonnes définitivement l'idée de savoir. Ta curiosité sera-t-elle plus forte que ta prudence ou le contraire ?

**L'auteur**_ (elle se lève)_

Comment ai-je pu penser qu'il me laisserait tranquille ?

_Elle tente d'éteindre son ordinateur, mais celui-ci se rallume automatiquement et le programme se rouvre. Elle débranche alors sa machine, mais elle se rallume de la même façon. Le logiciel s'ouvre et la voix ironique du Maître retentit._

**Le Maître**

Eh non ! J'ai tout prévu. Ta machine est alimentée par un biais que tu ne pourras pas découvrir. La seule solution serait de la jeter, mais tu ne vas pas le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

**L'auteur**

Ce serait pourtant une bonne idée.

_Elle s'assoit devant son écran et regarde le logiciel ouvert avec l'interrupteur. Elle déplace son curseur. Son doigt frôle le bouton gauche de sa souris._

**L'auteur**

Bon sang que c'est difficile de résister à l'envie de savoir ! Plus que d'avoir le courage de cliquer.

_En se mordant les lèvres, elle finit par cliquer. L'écran s'illumine d'une image d'explosion et la voix joyeuse du Maître s'exclame :_

**Le Maître**

Merci Annette.

**L'auteur**

Oh, merde ! Je crois que j'ai fait une grosse bêtise.

_L'écran devient noir et des lignes de texte en blanc défilent à toute vitesse dessus. L'auteur essaye de lire, mais ça va trop vite, elle n'y arrive pas._

**L'auteur**

Bon, de toute façon, je ne peux plus rien arrêter, maintenant. Voyons s'il se passe quelque chose dans le monde.

_Elle allume la télévision. Tout semble normal. Les programmes se poursuivent comme d'habitude avec leurs lots d'émissions de variété, de jeux ou de télé-réalité. Elle attend jusqu'aux informations et là aussi, rien de spécial. Plus d'un mois après, on parle encore des enlèvements de personnalités, mais de façon plus anecdotique. D'autres événements ont pris la place à la une._

**L'auteur**_ (éteignant le poste de télévision)_

C'est encore trop tôt sans doute. Quoi que j'ai déclenché, ça va prendre un peu de temps pour se mettre en place. _(désespérée) _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Je dois être folle !

_Les lignes défilent toujours sur son écran d'ordinateur. Cependant, elles lui semblent différentes, sans qu'elle arrive à déterminer pourquoi. Elle prend sa veste et sort, incapable de rester en place._

**L'auteur**

Si ça pète, je veux être dehors, aux premières loges.

* * *

**Acte quatre**

**Scène deux**

**Le promeneur**

**L'auteur**

_L'auteur a gagné le parc qui se trouve près de chez elle. Elle s'est assise sur un banc. Elle contemple les alentours paisibles, les grands arbres centenaires, les pelouses bien entretenues, les gens qui marchent d'un pas lent… en songeant que tout ceci va peut-être bientôt disparaître dans un déluge de feu, et qu'elle en sera responsable._

_Un homme vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il a le regard fixé sur son smartphone sur lequel il pianote._

**Le promeneur**

Tiens, c'est bizarre.

**L'auteur**

Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?

**Le promeneur**_ (il la regarde)_

Rien. Quelqu'un vient de verser une somme sur mon compte et je ne sais même pas qui c'est.

**L'auteur**

Une grosse somme ? Intéressant pour vous, mais méfiez-vous, c'est peut-être une erreur. Attention à ne pas la dépenser, si on doit vous la réclamer après.

**Le promeneur**

Même pas. Deux euros quarante-six. Ça vient d'une entreprise semble-t-il. La _R.T.P.O.T.N.F._ Je ne connais pas du tout.

**L'auteur**_ (réfléchissant)_

_R.T.P.O.T.N.F. _

**Le promeneur**

Vous connaissez ?

**L'auteur**

Non, mais avez-vous le souvenir qu'il y a quelques temps – enfin, je parle en mois, huit ou neuf – on vous a prélevé une somme semblable ?

**Le promeneur**

Oui tiens, maintenant que vous le dites. Je suis comptable, vous savez et je fais toujours très attention à ce qui se passe sur mes comptes. Je vais consulter mon historique. Huit ou neuf mois, vous dites ?

**L'auteur**

Je peux même vous donner une date plus précise : début juillet de l'année dernière.

**Le promeneur**

Attendez. _(il pianote longuement sur son smartphone)_ C'est un peu plus compliqué quand on veut accéder à un historique aussi ancien. Oui ! En effet. J'avais posé la question à ma banque, je me souviens. Mais ils n'ont pas pu me renseigner. Le compte sur lequel avait été versée cette somme n'existait pas. Je ne suis pas allé plus loin, pour si peu…

**L'auteur**

Il m'est arrivé la même chose, c'est pour ça que je vous ai posé la question. C'est le montant de la somme qui a attiré mon attention. Deux euros quarante-six à moi aussi. Qui sait, on me les a peut-être reversé aussi.

**Le promeneur**

Peut-être. Vous devriez allez consulter votre compte.

**L'auteur**_ (elle se lève)_

Je vais le faire. Merci beaucoup, monsieur. _(tout en regagnant son appartement elle réfléchit en murmurant). R.T.P.O.T.N.F. _Serait-il possible que…

_Elle se hâte de rentrer chez elle._

* * *

**Acte quatre**

**Scène trois**

**L'auteur**

**Le journaliste de télévision**

**Le Maître**

_Arrivée chez elle, elle enlève sa veste rapidement et se précipite vers son ordinateur, tout en allumant la télévision au passage. Les programmes habituels se déroulent toujours sur les diverses chaînes, et sur l'écran de son ordinateur, il y a toujours les mêmes lignes en lettres blanches qui défilent très vite._

**L'auteur**_ (consultant l'heure)_

Si je compte bien, ça fait six heures que j'ai déclenché… je ne sais quoi. Si des missiles avaient été envoyés, les premiers seraient déjà arrivés à destination. À moins que des systèmes d'autodestruction n'existent sur ces engins. Oui, ça existe sûrement. Cependant, tel que je connais le Maître, s'il avait voulu qu'ils arrivent à bon port, il aurait trouvé le moyen de les désactiver. Sans que personne ne puisse rien y changer.

**Le journaliste de télévision**

Nous interrompons un instant nos programmes, pour vous faire part d'une nouvelle tout à fait étonnante.

**L'auteur**

Oh, zut ! Ça y est ! Il se passe quelque chose !

**Le journaliste de télévision**

Un grand bateau vient d'être retrouvé dérivant vers les côtes du Costa Rica. Il semble qu'il y ait à son bord une grande partie des personnalités enlevées, il y a maintenant plus d'un mois et demi. Ces hommes et ces femmes sont en bonne santé, mais ne se rappellent pas du tout ce qu'il leur est arrivé. Ils se sont réveillés à bord de ce navire, et ont immédiatement contacté les plus proches autorités par le biais de la radio.

**L'auteur**_ (elle murmure)_

Tu n'as pas osé, finalement. Ou bien nous réserves-tu un autre chien de ta chienne ? Je ne dois pas me réjouir trop vite.

_À cet instant, le défilement de codes sur son écran cesse et le visage du Maître les remplace. Il est vêtu comme elle l'a vu la première fois lorsqu'il est apparu dans son appartement : son costume de velours noir brodé de doré au col, au lieu des sobres costumes gris foncés qu'il avait adopté pour cette vie terrestre._

**Le Maître**

Salut Annette ! Ainsi c'est terminé. Je ne sais ce qui m'est arrivé, mais les faits sont là : si tu vois cette vidéo, c'est que j'aurais disparu d'une manière ou d'une autre, et que tu auras eu le courage, ou l'extrême curiosité, de cliquer sur le bouton déclencheur.

J'imagine ton inquiétude en te demandant l'effet qu'aura cette action, et cela m'amuse. Laisse-moi cette dernière occasion de me réjouir à tes dépends.

Comme tu peux le constater, je me suis habillé pour ce moment solennel. Foin de tous ces tristes ensembles que j'étais obligé de porter pour me fondre dans votre foule insipide ! Reprendre la splendeur baroque de ce costume était le moins que je pouvais faire pour te dire au revoir.

Je ne sais si c'est déjà le cas, mais on va retrouver peu à peu tous les gens que je destinais à devenir le germe d'une nouvelle race d'Humains un peu moins primaire que celle qui existe actuellement. Devant me contenter de cette planète, c'était le seul projet digne de moi. Apparemment, cela n'est pas arrivé. Vous allez rester dans votre fange originelle jusqu'à ce que vous finissiez par vous détruire, sans aucun bénéfice pour quiconque.

Grâce à ce logiciel que tu as activé, tout est redevenu comme avant. Je n'existe plus physiquement, mais plus non plus dans les textes. Toute trace de moi a été effacée des registres. Tu n'as plus de frère caché, Annette.

Ah ! Et aussi, j'ai remboursé à chaque personne à qui je l'avais emprunté, la petite somme qui m'a permis de démarrer dans cette vie. De même que tout l'argent que j'ai gagné est allé remplir les caisses de ces associations humanitaires que tu inondais des maigres subsides que je te versais, et dont tu ne voulais pas.

Je te sens perplexe devant tout ça. Tu te dis que ces actions ne sont pas celles que tu attendais de moi. Tout saccager puisque je ne pouvais pas en profiter, c'est plus dans ma manière, non ?

Eh oui ! Seulement voilà, j'ai dis que j'étais le fruit de nos deux pensées. Ton obsession pour moi et mon instinct de survie supérieur à tout. Ce qu'il y a dans ta tête a malheureusement laissé des traces dans la mienne.

J'espère que tu vas retrouver l'envie de me faire vivre des aventures, même stupides comme celles que tu as l'habitude d'écrire. Je ne disparaîtrais jamais complètement, tant que je serais dans ton esprit. Et tu sais à quel point je suis accroché à la vie.

_La vidéo s'arrête net. L'auteur reste devant son écran qui a repris son aspect ordinaire._

**L'auteur **_(reniflant)_

Quelle gourde ! Je suis vraiment une triple buse de pleurer pour ça.

_Elle se lève pour aller éteindre la télévision où on voit des interviews des savants et artistes enlevés. Puis elle retourne à son ordinateur, et crée un nouveau fichier dans son logiciel de traitement de texte._

**L'auteur**

"Un Auteur face à son Personnage", pièce en… un certain nombre d'actes et de scènes. Je ne sais pas encore.

_Elle sourit._


End file.
